I'm There For You
by Windrises
Summary: Amu wants to save her crush, Ikuto. However, Rima has started working for a greedy businessman, who wants Ikuto. Can Amu step-up and be Ikuto's hero?


Note: Shugo Chara! is an anime that was done by the studio Satelight and is based on a manga by Peach-Kit.

Amu Hinamori was going for a walk. She had a smile on her face, while strolling through the city. She enjoyed the rising of the wind, the sunshine, and all of the other positive vibes. Amu was an optimistic lady, the type of person who tried to make the most out of life. She had a few things to be concerned and scared of, but she didn't let her spirits get crushed. She was ready to have a life, that's as wonderful as humanly possible.

Amu looked around and saw Kukai Souma taking gum off the world. Amu waved to him and said, "Hi Kukai. It's admirable to clean up the city's gum."

Kukai nervously replied, "Um, I agree with that."

Amu was already starting to pick up on what was going on, so she folded her arms and asked, "Have you been taking gum off the streets, so you could eat it?"

Kukai nervously laughed and replied, "Yeah, that was my master plan."

Amu had a grossed out look on her face, while asking, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Kukai defensively replied, "Hey, I needed a snack."

Amu responded, "That's no excuse for eating such filth."

Kukaki angrily replied, "Hey, fresh gum costs a lot of money."

Amu responded, "Give me a break. It cost like two dollars and you have a decent amount of money, so there's no excuse."

Ikuto Tsukiyomi looked around and saw Amu and Kukaki arguing. He didn't want things to get too intense, so he grabbed a pack of gum, out of his pocket, and handed it to Kukaki. He said, "Just take my gum."

Kukaki replied, "Thanks, bro."

Amu looked at Ikuto, while a blush started appearing on her face. She had liked Ikuto for a long time, but she had a hard time bonding with him. Ikuto was often distant, because of his dangerous business and dramatic feelings. Ikuto tried to not pay too much attention to Amu, but it wasn't because he didn't like her. In fact, his distant personality was his way of keeping Amu safe.

Amu wondered what she should do. She considered giving Ikuto a taste of his own medicine, by acting distant around him. However, her sensitive heart wouldn't let her do such a thing. She waved to Ikuto and said, "Hi."

Ikuto replied, "Um, hi."

Amu asked, "What's up?"

Ikuto had an overdramatic look on his face, while saying, "I don't want to talk about it."

Amu asked, "Why not?"

Ikuto said, "What I'm dealing with wouldn't be a charming conversation."

Amu replied, "It's okay if it's not charming. A little darkness isn't too bad."

Kukai shook his head and responded, "No, I need charming conversations. I can't stand melodramatic crap."

Amu angrily replied, "Hey, Ikuto got you some fresh gum."

Kukai whined, "That doesn't I have to listen to his overdramatic nonsense."

Amu looked around and saw that Ikuto was walking away. She nervously said, "Ikuto, please come back. I want to hear about your problems, so I can help you."

Kukai burst into laughter, while saying, "Your crush doesn't care about you. In fact, he has so little interest in you, that he walked away. He didn't even say goodbye or give me more packs of gum."

Amu angrily replied, "That's your fault." Kukai stuck his tongue out at Amu and started looking for more gum, while Amu tried to find Ikuto.

Meanwhile, the villainous Kazuomi Hoshina had taken an interest in Ikuto. He thought that Ikuto's abilities and powers would help him defeat his business rivals. He had a meeting with Rima Mashiro. Kazuomi started drinking expired coffee, while saying, "You have no idea how bad business has been."

Rima snobbishly replied, "I don't really care."

Kazuomi looked mildly annoyed, while saying, "I'm going to tell you, despite your manners." He could hear Rima sighing. He stood up and said, "There's been too many people to compete with and they keep making new products. However, I plan on getting something much more useful than a silly material item. What I'm referring to is Ikuto. Getting him will benefit my master plan."

Rima asked, "What's your master plan and what role is Ikuto going to play in him?"

Kazuomi had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "I'm going to have him get rid of my business partners. He seems up to the challenge, considering how powerful he is." He did a sneaky sounding laugh.

Rima had a disinterested look on her face, while asking, "So, what do you want me to do?"

Kazuomi said, "I wish I could directly talk to Ikuto, but he wouldn't listen to me. I want you to have him come to my office."

Rima asked, "What will I do if he refuses?"

Kazuomi said, "Beat him up and bring him here."

Rima had a guilty look on her face. Although she wasn't the nicest person, the thought of beating up Ikuto seemed a bit too far. She said, "I'm not sure if I'm up to the challenge."

Kazuomi had a menacing look on his face, while saying, "Just get it done. I don't tolerate workers, who don't cooperate in doing what they get paid ten dollars, per hour, to do." He angrily started hitting his desk. Rima sighed and started walking out, determined to find Ikuto.

A half hour later, Amu was still trying to get to Ikuto. During that half hour, she had found Ikuto, but he was moving so fast, that it was hard to keep up with him. Amu paused, wondering why she was keeping this chase going and why she was putting so much effort into helping Ikuto. She realized it was because Ikuto held a special place in her heart.

Ikuto went into an empty park. He sat on the swings, while trying to relax and sort out his feelings. However, Rima approached him. She had a sinister smile on her face, while saying, "Greetings."

Ikuto didn't want to be rude, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to Rima. He hoped he could send her away, without hurting her feelings. He got off of the swings and said, "Hi Rima. It's good to see you and all, but I have a lot going on in my mind. I hope that you understand."

Rima replied, "I'm understanding something else."

Ikuto had a confused look on his face, while responding, "I'm not understanding that."

Rima replied, "You're going to come with me. A big businessman has an important offer for you."

Ikuto assumed the businessman was Kazuomi, so he wanted no part in it. He shook his hands around, while saying, "Leave me alone."

Rima had an amused look on her face, while saying, "Wow, you're sure lacking in the manners department."

Ikuto had a frustrated look on his face, while saying, "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but you need to go."

Rima replied, "No, you are going to face my wrath." She started punching and kicking Ikuto.

Amu arrived at the park. She looked around and saw Rima beating up Ikuto. She was surprised by Rima's behavior and she wanted to save her crush from getting hurt, so she ran up to them and asked, "What's going on?"

Ikuto was concerned about Amun's safety, so he said, "Amu, you need to get going."

Amu had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Ikuto fought off Rima's attack moves, while answering, "This isn't a safe place for you to be at. Rima's lost her senses."

Rima stubbornly replied, "That's not true. I was meant to be a fierce warrior, not an eccentric schoolgirl. My true colors have come out and I couldn't be more proud of myself." She did an evil laugh.

Ikuto looked at Amu, while saying, "I'll try to fight her off, while you go away."

Amu replied, "But I don't want to go away. What I want to do is to help you and save you."

Ikuto responded, "I'm a hopeless case."

Amu replied, "Don't say that about yourself. You have so much potential. You're heroic, cool, and this is embarrassing to say, but you're easy on the eyes." What Amu said made both her and Ikuto blush.

Ikuto responded, "Those are sweet sentiments, but I live a harsh, dangerous life, not a sweet one. Go and be safe." Amu reluctantly started walking away, feeling like she failed Ikuto.

Ikuto looked at Rima, while asking, "Can't we call of this fight? How about forming an alliance or something?"

Rima had a mischievous smile on her face, while saying, "I don't think so. You're going to face my ultimate wrath and despite how pretty I am, my wrath is an ugly thing."

Ikuto frowned at her and replied, "Frankly, you've become an ugly person. Not on the outside, but inside, you're a rotten, cruel girl. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Rima wasn't amused by Ikuto's mocking comments. She used the biggest kick of her life, to knock Ikuto into the park. He passed out. She grabbed him and started dragging him to Kazuomi's business building.

Amu considered walking home, but her heart had too much guilt. She had a lot of confidence in Ikuto's fighting abilities, but Rima seemed like such a dangerous fighter. Amu put her hand on her chin. Ikuto was the biggest crush of her, so she knew him well, including who his enemies were. She tried to think about which of Ikuto's enemies had him kidnapped.

Meanwhile, Rima place Ikuto on Kazuomi's business table. Kazuomi asked, "You put him on the table? Couldn't you put him on the ground or something?"

Rima said, "What do you need that table for, aside from placing boring stuff?"

Kazuomi said, "It's where I put my coffee. However, my business has been going so poorly, that I've been drinking expired coffee."

Rima stuck her tongue out at Kazuomi and replied, "You're a sicko." She paused and said, "I think Ikuto should sleep on the table. It'd be more comfortable than having him sleep on the floor."

Kazuomi had a grumpy look on his face, while saying, "I don't care about his comfort. In fact, I could even care less about his safety. My biggest desire is putting my rivals out of business and I intend on making my dream come true." He started doing an evil face. Rima rolled her eyes, because she could hardly believe how corny her boss was.

A few minutes later, Ikuto woke up. He looked around the business, while feeling confused. He asked, "What's going on?"

Kazuomi said, "Greetings, future apprentice."

Ikuto grumpily asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kazuomi answered, "I know you and I know your true potential. You could put my rivals out of business and make me the city's richest businessman."

Ikuto sternly replied, "That wouldn't be me using my potential. It would be a waste of my talents."

Kazuomi shook his hands in the air and responded, "Hold on, you simpleton. You'd be getting paid, so it's an offer you couldn't refuse."

Ikuto folded his arms and replied, "Not all people think money is the most important thing in the world."

Kazuomi had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What could be more important than money?"

Amu entered the business office, while saying, "Love?"

Kazuomi had a stressed-out look on his face, while asking, "Who the heck are you?!"

Amu proudly said, "I'm the girl who's going to your evil plans, unless you just give up."

Kazuomi bonked Rima on the head and said, "Get rid of that girl."

Rima grinned, while facing Amu, and saying, "Prepare to face my wrath."

Amu confidently replied, "You don't have the guts to beat me up."

Rima had an evil smile on her face, while saying, "You're incredibly wrong about that. You've been causing me too many problems, so I'm going to enable vengeance upon you." She did an evil laugh.

Amu was filled up with a passionate desire to save Ikuto, so she tried to be as heroic and powerful as possible. She started doing a few attacks moves.

Rima was surprised by her strength, but she managed to kick Amu to the ground. She grabbed Amu and was about to throw her out the window. Suddenly, her guilty started creeping up on her, preventing her from throwing Amu out the window. Rima put Amu and said, "Even though you rub me the wrong way, I don't have the heart to get rid of you."

Amu put her hand on Rima's shoulder and replied, "I'm glad you still have your humanity."

Kazuomi responded, "Humanity is an overrated concept. Money is the only concept that matters and I intend on getting tons of it." He grabbed Ikuto and was prepared to punch him.

Amu sternly replied, "I'm not going to let you hurt my crush."

Ikuto had a shocked look on his face, while asking, "Crush?"

Amu ran up to to Kazuomi. She was so angry at the cold-hearted businessman, that she kicked him across the office. She grabbed Ikuto, by the hand, and the two of them started running out.

Rima grabbed Kazuomi and wouldn't let go of him. Kazuomi angrily asked, "What are you doing?"

Rima sternly replied, "Amu helped me realize what a monster you are. I'm taking you to the police." Kazuomi started whining, while Rima smirked.

After going outside, Amu looked at Ikuto and said, "I'm glad that you're okay."

Ikuto replied, "I'm impressed by how heroic you acted."

Amu was still holding onto Ikuto's hand, while saying, "I felt like I had to step-up and save you. You're too important to me."

Ikuto replied, "I appreciate that, but I still recommend staying away. I have a dangerous life."

Amu responded, "I save you and I can keep on saving you. We can be a duo, who fights big crimes and goes on cute dates."

Ikuto replied, "Having a partner would be a helpful addition, but I couldn't ask for such a big favor."

Amu responded, "It's something I want to do. Protecting you and fighting crime with you sounds like quite the adventure. Of course, being your girlfriend would be the best adventure of them all." She blushed at the thought of that.

Ikuto replied, "I would be honored to keep fighting crime with you, but most of all, I would be honored to go on a date with you."

Amu blurted out, "I love you!" She covered her mouth, while feeling super embarrassed.

Ikuto smiled and replied, "I love you too." Amu kissed him and the two started heading to their first date. Amu felt glad that she and Ikuto were always going to be there, for each other.


End file.
